List of Movie Villains' Defeats
1937 Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-13483.jpg|Evil Queen's Death (December, 21 1937) The Huntsman's rehabilitation in snow withe movie.png 1940-1949 1940 Stromboli's despair.png|Stromboli's despair Lampwick's defeat.png|Lampwick's defeat Monstro's defeat.png|Monstro's defeat and death (February 23, 1940) 1941 Smitty_137.jpg|Smitty's defeat (October 23, 1941) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-5572.jpg|Pink Elephants' defeat (October 23, 1941) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-6902.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat (October 23, 1941) 1942 Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (August 21, 1942) 640px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7013.jpg|Hunter Dogs' death (August 21, 1942) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7385-1-.jpg|Man's death (August 21, 1942) 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 Fun-disneyscreencaps_com-3903.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat (September 27, 1947) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie the Giant's rehabilitation (September 27, 1947) 1948 1949 1950-1959 1950 lucifer defeated by dog.png|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) Ladydeat.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (1st film) (March 4, 1950) 1951 Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat (July 26, 1951) 1952 1953 Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st Film) (February 5, 1953) 1954 1955 Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat (June 22, 1955) 1956 The-bad-seed-lightning-finale.png|Rhoda Penmark's death (September 12, 1956) 1957 1958 1959 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's death (January 29, 1959) 1960-1969 1960 1961 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps_com-8371.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) (January 25, 1961) 1962 1963 Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7890.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat ( December 25, 1963) Sir Hector and Kay rehabilitation.jpg|Sir Ector and Kay rehabilitation 1964 Wilfrid Brambell Arrested.PNG|Wilfrid Brambell (Paul's grandfather) rehabilitation (July 6, 1964) 1965 Clank The Kills.PNG|Clank of defeat (August 6, 1965) 1966 1967 King Louie's defeat.png|King Louie's defeat Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Kaa's defeat (October 18, 1967) Shere_Khan's_defeat_(1st_film).jpg|Shere Khan's first defeat (October 18, 1967) 1968 1969 1970-1979 1970 1971 1971Augusto Gloop's defeat.png|Augustus Gloop's defeat (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) 1971 Violet Beauregarde's defeat.png|Violet Beauregarde's defeat (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) 1971 Veruca Salt's defeat.png|Veruca Salt's defeat (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) 1971Mike Teevee's defeat.png|Mike Teevee's defeat (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) Arthur Slugworth's defeat and rehabillitation (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory).png|Arthur Slugworth's defeat and rehabillitation (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) 1972 1973 Prince John, Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat (November 8, 1973) 1974 1975 TRHPS-1975-Frank-Dead.jpg|Dr. Frank N. Furter's death (September 25, 1975) 1976 1977 Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg|Madame Medusas defeat (June 22, 1977) 1978 General Woundwort's death.gif|General Woundwort's death 1979 Luther Defeated with his hand full of blood for the swan knife attack.png|Luther's defeat (in the film) 1980-1989 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 Paul and Harris Sing Of The Found Tapes.PNG|Harris's rehabillitation (October 23, 1984) 1985 Zygon's death (November 22, 1985).jpeg|The Horned King's death (July 24, 1985) 1986 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan's death (July 2, 1986) AudreyIIdeath.jpg|Audrey II's death (December 19, 1986) 1987 1988 Vlcsnap-2011-03-13-01h18m32s45.png|Revolta and The Grim Creeper's defeat (October 16, 1988) Sykes' defeat.jpg|Bill Sykes's death (November 18, 1988) land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps_com-6731.jpg|Sharptooth's death (November 18, 1988) 1989 pet_sematary13.jpg|Gage's death (April 21, 1989) Batman-movie-screencaps.com-12063.jpg|Bob's death (June 23, 1989) Batman-movie-screencaps.com-13280.jpg|The Joker's Goons' death (June 23, 1989) Batman-movie-screencaps.com-14018.jpg|Jack Napier/The Joker's death (In the 1989 Film) (June 23, 1989) Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface's defeat (in the 1st film) (November 17, 1989) Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Ursula's death (November 17, 1989) 1990-1999 1990 Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg|Merlock's death (August 3, 1990) Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-32.png|Fagin's death (September 28, 1990) McLeach's death.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death (November 16, 1990) Harry and Marv's defeat.jpg|Harry and Marv's defeat (November 16, 1990) Mouse_King's_Death.png|The Mouse King's death (November 21, 1990) 1991 Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston's death (November 22, 1991) Cat R. Waul's defeat.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat (November 22, 1991) 1992 Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-6785.jpg|Grand Duke's and Hunch's defeat (April 3, 1992) Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13551.jpg|Max Shreck's death (June 19, 1992) Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13638.jpg|The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot's death (in Batman Returns) (June 19, 1992) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Jafar's defeat (November 25, 1992) 1993 Supermario-movie-screencaps.com-11227.jpg|President Koopa's death (May 28, 1993) Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's death (July 16, 1993) Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-8346.jpg|Dr. Applecheek's defeat (July 30, 1993) Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-8850.jpg|Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand's defeat (July 30, 1993) Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' death (September 24, 1993) Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death (October 13, 1993) Maxresdefault (2010).jpg|Debbie Jellinsky's death (November 19, 1993) Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg|Feathers McGraw's defeat (December 17, 1993) 1994 Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Beetle's defeat (March 30, 1994) Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Grundel the Toad's defeat (March 30, 1994) Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole's defeat (March 30, 1994) Jafar's Death.jpg|Jafar's death (May 20, 1994) flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-9297.jpg|Cliff Vandercave's defeat (May 27, 1994) Princess-goblin-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg|Prince Froglip's death (June 3, 1994) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Scar's death (June 24, 1994) Dorian Tyrell's defeats.png|Dorian Tyrell's defeat (July 29, 1994) Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8746.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's death (in the first film) (November 18, 1994) 1995 Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6388.jpg|The Leopard Seal's defeat (April 12, 1995) pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|Drake's death (April 12, 1995) casper-movie-screencaps.com-9026.jpg|Carrigan Crittenden's death (May 26, 1995) Batman-forever-movie-screencaps com-13474.jpg|Harvey Dent/Two-Face's death (in Batman Forever) (June 16, 1995) Batman-forever-movie-screencaps com-13770.jpg|Edward Nygma/The Riddler(in Batman Forever) (June 16, 1995) toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat and despair (November 22, 1995) toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat (November 22, 1995) jumani-movie-screencaps.com-10973.jpg|Russell Van Pelt's defeat (in 1995 Film) (December 15, 1995) balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg|Steele's defeat (December 22, 1995) close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|Preston's rehabillitation (December 24, 1995) 1996 Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red's defeat (March 29, 1996) Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) (March 29, 1996) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Frollo's death (June 21, 1996) matilda-movie-screencaps.com-10516.jpg|Agatha Trunchbull's defeat (August 2, 1996) James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg|Robot Shark's death (August 2, 1996) James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-7162.jpg|The Rhino's death (August 2, 1996) James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat (August 2, 1996) Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat (November 15, 1996) mars-attacks-movie-screencaps.com-11069.jpg|Martian Leader's death (December 13, 1996) Nostros's rehabillitation.png|Nostros's rehabillitation 1997 Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-2938.jpg|Dr. Jason Woodrue's death (In Batman And Robin) (June 20, 1997) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-12874.jpg|Bane's death (in Batmman And Robin) (June 20, 1997) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-13868.jpg|Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy's defeat (in Batmman And Robin) (June 20, 1997) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-13929.jpg|Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze's rehabillitation (in Batmman And Robin) (June 20, 1997) Hades' defeat.jpg|Hades' defeat (June 27, 1997) Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Clavius' death (July 18, 1997) anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9965.jpg|Grigori Rasputin's death (November 21, 1997) 1998 Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8478.jpg|Ruber's Death (May 18, 1998) mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu's death (June 19, 1998) Screenshot_20180323-145020.png|Major Chip Hazard's death (July 10, 1998) The Swan Princess 3 - Zelda's Death.jpg|Zelda's death (August 4, 1998) Ratfliffes 2nd defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (2nd Film) (August 4, 1998) antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible's death (October 2, 1998) Dang.jpg|Belladonna's death (November 17, 1998) Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8440.jpg|Scar Snout's death (November 20, 1998) Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8788.jpg|Rex Pester's defeat (November 20, 1998) bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death (November 25, 1998) Parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's despair (December 11, 1998) Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-10309.jpg|Rameses II’s defeat 1999 tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton's death (June 16, 1999) Inspector Gadget 1 (Full Movie) - YouTube2.jpg|Dr. Claw's defeat (in Inspector Gadget) (July 23, 1999) Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Ken Mansley's defeat (August 6, 1999) Huxley's defeat.png|Huxley's defeat (October 1, 1999) Bartok-disneyscreencaps.com-7056.jpg|Ludmilla's death (November 16, 1999) Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-8564.jpg|Zurg's rehabillitation (November 24, 1999) Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Stinky Pete's defeat (November 24, 1999) Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al's despair (November 24, 1999) Wakko-wish-disneyscreencaps.com-8620.jpg|King Salazar's defeat (December 21, 1999) William Bill Bluff's defeat (In Doug's 1st Movie).png|William "Bill" Bluff's defeat (In Doug's 1st Movie) Guy Graham's defeated.png|Guy Graham's defeat (In Doug's 1st Movie) roger klotz gets saved by doug.png|Roger M. Klotz's defeat and rehabillitation (In Doug's 1st Movie) 2000-2009 2000 Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|Black Triangles' death (January 1, 2000) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Killjoy Margaret's defeat (January 1, 2000) Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death (January 1, 2000) Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg|Snooty flamingos' defeat (January 1, 2000) Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg|Firebird's defeat (January 1, 2000) Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat (February 29, 2000) Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat (May 19, 2000) dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaurus #1's death (May 19, 2000) dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death (May 19, 2000) Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death (May 19, 2000) Preed's death.jpg|Preed's death (June 16, 2000) Titan-ae-disneyscreencaps.com-9768.jpg|Drej Queen's death (June 16, 2000) Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's death (June 30, 2000) Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr Tweedy's rehabillition (June 30, 2000) Diesel 10's real defeat.png|Diesel 10's defeat (in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) (July 26, 2000) I Hate You Buzz Lightyear.PNG|Evil Emperor Zurg defeat (August 8, 2000) Warp Darkmatter Arrested.PNG|Warp Darkmatter defeat (August 8, 2000) Screenshot 2017-10-19-16-49-37.png|Count Grisham's death (August 26, 2000) Help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Joe's death (October 6, 2000) Little-vampire.-movie-screencaps.com-10116.jpg|Rookery's defeat (in The Live Action Movie) (October 27, 2000) IMG 5293 jpg.png|Zuleika's defeat (November 7, 2000) How_Grinch_Stole_Christmas_2000_Screenshot_2840.jpg|Mayor Augustus May Who's rehabillitation (November 17, 2000) Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Coco LaBouche's defeat (November 17, 2000) Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.jpg|Jean-Claude's defeat (November 17, 2000) Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg|Yzma's despair (in The Emperor's New Groove) (December 15, 2000) 2001 tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg|Si and Am's defeat (February 27, 2001) 640px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Reggie's defeat (February 27, 2001) Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat (February 27, 2001) tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Buster's defeat (February 27, 2001) Richard Rich - Trumpet of the Swan - Boyd's Defeat.jpg|Boyd's defeat (May 11, 2001) Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death (May 18, 2001) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death (June 15, 2001) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9439.jpg|Commander Rourke's death (June 15, 2001) Mr. Tinkles defeated.png|Mr Tinkles' despair (July 4, 2001) Wartlord's Defeat.png|Wartlord's death (July 20, 2001) Thrax_s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's death (August 10, 2001) Osmosis_Jones_Eject_Scene.png|Mayor Phlemming's defeat (August 10, 2001) Barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-7832.jpg|Mouse King's defeat (in Barbie in the Nutcracker) (October 23, 2001) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat (November 2, 2001) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat (November 2, 2001) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Fungus' despair and rehabilitation (November 2, 2001) Jimmy-neutron-disneyscreencaps.com-8427.jpg|King Goobot's defeat (December 21, 2001) Lucio's defeat and death.png|Lucio's defeat and death 2002 Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|Captain Hook, Smee, and his pirates' defeat (2nd Film) (February 15, 2002) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|Dodos' death (March 15, 2002) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Carl and Frank's defeat (March 15, 2002) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|Zeke's defeat (March 15, 2002) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7883.jpg|Soto's death (March 15, 2002) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg|Oscar and Lenny's defeat (March 15, 2002) Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6706.jpg|Sarousch's defeat (March 19, 2002) Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-12777.jpg|Norman Osborn/Green Goblin's death (May 3, 2002) Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg|The Colonel and His Cowboy's rehabillitation (May 24, 2002) Scheck face slam.png|Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck's defeat (June 28, 2002) Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7736.jpg|Falcon's death (July 19, 2002) Screenshot_2017-10-18_at_10.30.42_AM.png|The Ninevites' rehabilitation (October 4, 2002) Screenshot_2017-10-18_at_10.30.55_AM.png|King Twisty's rehabilitation (October 4, 2002) Watch The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Toy Santas defeat (November 1, 2002) Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8035.jpg|Scroop's death (November 27, 2002) Sloan_and_Bree_Blackburn_arrested.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn's defeat (December 20, 2002) Lucifer's defeat (2nd film).png|Lucifer's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (2nd film) (February 26, 2002) 2003 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps com-3683.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in the 2nd Film) (February 14, 2003) Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (in the 2nd Film) (February 14, 2003) Watch Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) Online for Free - Viooz4.jpg|Dr. Claw's defeat (in Inspector Gadget 2) (March 11, 2003) Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Edgar Vulgud's death (May 20, 2003) Atlantis Milo's Return 2.jpg|The Krakken's death (May 20, 2003) Atlantis Milo's Return 3.jpg|Ashtin Canarby's death (May 20, 2003) Atlantis Milo's Return 4.jpg|Wolf's defeat (May 20, 2003) Atlantis Milo's Return 5.jpg|Crows' defeat (May 20, 2003) Atlantis Milo's Return 6.jpg|Fire Lord and Ice Lord's deaths (May 20, 2003) Atlantis Milo's Return 7.jpg|Erik Hellstrom's despair (May 20, 2003) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|Darla Sherman's defeat (May 30, 2003) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10504.jpg|The Fishermen's defeat (May 30, 2003) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10935.jpg|Dr. Phillip Sherman's defeat (May 30, 2003) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-11004.jpg|The Anglerfish's death (May 30, 2003) Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.jpg|Eris' defeat (July 1, 2003) Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Mr. Chairman's defeat (November 14, 2003) Larry Quinn's defeat.png|Larry Quinn's defeat (November 21, 2003) Peter-pan-movie-screencaps.com-11098.jpg|Captain Hook's death (Peter Pan 2003) (December 24, 2003) 2004 Krank's defeat.jpg|Krank's defeat (January 16, 2004) Mayor Scamboli's defeat.jpg|Mayor Scamboli's defeat (February 9, 2004) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7752.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat (3rd film) (February 10, 2004) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7757.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's defeat (3rd film) (February 10, 2004) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Scar's death (3rd film) (February 10, 2004) Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg|Willie Brothers, Wesley, and Rico's defeat (April 2, 2004) Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7969.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat (April 2, 2004) Ella-enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-10281.jpg|Sir Edgar's defeat (April 9, 2004) Screenshot_20180323-150231.png|Regina George's rehabillitation (April 30, 2004) Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|The Fairy Godmother's death (May 19, 2004) Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9644.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat (in Shrek 2) (May 19, 2004) Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8329.jpg|Happy Chapman's defeat (June 11, 2004) Spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14147.jpg|Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus's death (June 30, 2004) Catwoman-movie-screencaps.com-11257.jpg|Laurel Hedare's death (July 23, 2004) Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.jpg|Pete's defeat (in The Tree Mosketeers) (August 17, 2004) Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Frankie's death (October 1, 2004) Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Don Lino's rehabillitation (October 1, 2004) Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9443.jpg|Luca, Sharks Orcas and Swordfishes' rehabilitation (October 1, 2004) Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's rehabillitation (October 1, 2004) Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|Gilbert Hulph's defeat (November 5, 2004) Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg|Omnidroid v.8's death (November 5, 2004) incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11055.jpg|Mirage's rehabillitation (November 5, 2004) incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death (November 5, 2004) incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Buddy Pines/Syndrome's death (November 5, 2004) R.I.P_Victor_(2004-2004).png|Victor's death (November 19, 2004) Thugs_defeat.png|Boat Jackers and his Thugs' defeat (November 19, 2004) Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|The Cyclop's defeat (November 19, 2004) Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Dennis' presumed death (November 19, 2004) Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat (in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) (November 19, 2004) 2005 Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h08m08s75.png|Utahraptor #1's defeat (January 11, 2005) Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h08m14s137_(1).png|Utahraptor #2's defeat (January 11, 2005) Tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-8169.jpg|Invince-a-Tron's death (January 18, 2005) Balto3-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|Bull Moose's defeat (February 1, 2005) Lava_Prison.jpg|Zeebad's defeat (February 11, 2005) Barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7276.jpg|Laverna's defeat (in Barbie: Fairytopia) (March 8, 2005) Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death (March 11, 2005) Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9313.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet's defeat (March 11, 2005) Kimpossibledrama-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg|Dr. Drakken and Shego's defeats (April 8, 2005) Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9034.jpg|Fossas' defeat (May 27, 2005) Batman-begins-movie-screencaps.com-14830.jpg|Henri Ducard/Ra's al Ghul's death (June 15, 2005) Herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-11036.jpg|Trip Murphy's defeat (June 22, 2005) Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain's defeat (July 29, 2005) Valiant_Screenshot_2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat (August 19, 2005) Barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-8763.jpg|Wenlock's rehabillitation (September 30, 2005) Stuart-little3-disneyscreencaps.com-7807.jpg|The Beast's defeat (October 11, 2005) Tom-jerry-fast-furry-disneyscreencaps.com-8256.jpg|J.W.'s death (October 11, 2005) Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg|Maudeline And Finis Everglot's defeat (October 13, 2005) Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg|Lord Barkis Bittern's death (October 13, 2005) Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quatermaine and Phillip's defeat (14 October 2005) Harry-potter-goblet-of-fire-movie-screencaps.com-7312.jpg|The Hungarian Horntail's death (18 November 2005) Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis, the White Witch's death (December 9, 2005) Kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg|Yzma's defeat (in Kronk's New Groove) (December 13, 2005) Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg|Boingo's defeat (December 16, 2005) Augustus Gloop's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory).png|Augustus Gloop's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Violet Gets Violet.png|Violet Beauregarde's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Veruca Salt's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) mini mike tv.png|Mike Teevee's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Dr. Wilbur Wonka's rehabilitation.png|Dr. Wilbur Wonka's rehabilitation (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) 2006 Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6730.jpg|Hunter Dogs' death (2nd film) (February 7, 2006) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7332.jpg|Young Ronno's defeat (February 7, 2006) Mermaidia-disneyscreencaps.com-8101.jpg|Laverna's defeat (in Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia) (March 14, 2006) Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Maelstrom and Cretaceous' death (March 31, 2006) The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death (April 14, 2006) Serp defeat.jpg|Serp's death (April 21, 2006) Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4852.jpg|Nugent the Dog's defeat (May 19, 2006) Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent the Bear's defeat (May 19, 2006) Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat (May 19, 2006) Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat (May 19, 2006) Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hick's defeat and despair (June 9, 2006) Screenshot_20180323-150826.png|Ramses' defeat (June 16, 2006) Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-7803.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel and Leroy's defeat (June 27, 2006) Sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-8431.jpg|Troy's defeat (in the 1st Film) (July 7, 2006) Monster_House_Screenshot_2306.jpg|Constance Nebbercracker/The Monster House's death (July 21, 2006) Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Stan Beals's defeat (July 28, 2006) Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.jpg|Steve's defeat (July 28, 2006) Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg|Snotty Boy's defeat (August 4, 2006) Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag the Coyote's death (August 4, 2006) Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-7183.jpg|Atkla's despair (August 29, 2006) Screenshot_20180323-151325.png|Gunnar Bjerre's death (September 1, 2006) Napoleon_Cross_Arrested.png|Napoleon Cross' defeat (September 15, 2006) Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|Hunter's defeat (September 29, 2006) Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat (September 29, 2006) Phillis'_death.png|Phillis The Rat's death (October 12, 2006) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-7852.jpg|Blonde Henchrat's death (3 November 2006) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg|Fat Barry and Ladykiller's death (3 November 2006) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8030.jpg|Thimblenose Ted's death (offscreen) (3 November 2006) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg|The Toad's defeat (3 November 2006) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg|Spike's defeat (3 November 2006) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8626.jpg|Whitey's rehabilitation (3 November 2006) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8682.jpg|Le Frog's defeat and Henchfrogs' and Marcel Marceau the Frog Mime's rehabilitation (3 November 2006) Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9008.jpg|Frieda the Stepmother's defeat (December 16, 2006) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg|The Leopard Seal's defeat (in the Fist Film) (December 26 2006) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Orcas' defeat (December 26 2006) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11626.jpg|Noah the Elder's rehabillitation (December 26 2006) 2007 Screenshot_20180323-151034.png|Rasputia Latimore's defeat (February 9, 2007) Rodolfo's death.jpg|Rodolfo's death (February 13, 2007) Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat (March 30, 2007) Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|DOR-15/Doris' death (March 30, 2007) Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair (March 30, 2007) Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14976.jpg|Edward Brock/Venom's death (May 4, 2007) Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-15390.jpg|Flint Marko/Sandman's rehabillitation (May 4, 2007) Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-15602.jpg|Harry Osborn/New Goblin's death (May 4, 2007) Pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-17633.jpg|Lord Cutler Becket's death (May 25, 2007) Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat (May 18, 2007) Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's death (in Shrek The third) (May 18, 2007) Ocho's defeat.png|Ocho's defeat (June 7, 2007) Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tatankhamun's defeat (1st film) (June 8, 2007) Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat (June 8, 2007) Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner & Health Inspector's defeat (June 29, 2007) Barbieislandprincess-disneyscreencaps.com-8848.jpg|Queen Ariana's defeat (July 24, 2007) simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-8973.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat (July 27, 2007) Simpsons_Movie_Screenshot_2351.jpg|Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers' rehabillitation (July 27, 2007) Nahuala_death.png|Nahuala's death (October 10, 2007) Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's rehabillitation (November 2, 2007) Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9737.jpg|Ken's defeat and despair (November 2, 2007) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11343.jpg|Queen Narissa's death (November 21, 2007) IMG 5257.png|Sansón Carrasco's defeat (November 22, 2007) Mandragora's_death.png|Mandragora's death (November 30, 2007) Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat and despair (in Alvin and the Chipmunks 2007 Film) (December 14, 2007) Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6688.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (3rd film) (February 6, 2007) Cinderella 3 A twist in time 2007 Anastasia's rehabillitation.png|Anastasia's rehabillitation (3rd film) Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|Lady Tremaine And Drizella's defeat (3rd film) (February 6, 2007) 2008 Vlcsnap-2017-06-21-17h45m00s73.png|Robert The Terrible's defeat (January 11, 2008) IMG_5262 (1).png|Mulgarath's death (February 14, 2008 ) Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9260.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff's despair (March 14, 2008) Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg|Jane Sour Kangaroo's rehabillitation (March 14, 2008) Cachirula's death.jpg|Cachirula's death (in 31 Minutos) (March 27, 2008) Narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-12419.jpg|King Miraz's death (May 16, 2008) Narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-13982.jpg|Lord Sopespian's death (May 16, 2008) Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death (June 6, 2008) Incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-12011.jpg|Emil Blonsky / Abomination's defeat (in 2008 film) (June 13, 2008) Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9306.jpg|Go-4's death (June 27, 2008) Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg|AUTO's death (June 27, 2008) space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|Zartog's death (July 18, 2008) darkknight-movie-screencaps.com-16123.jpg|The Joker's defeat (in The Dark Night) (July 25, 2008) Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg|Electric Eels' defeat (August 26, 2008) Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat (August 26, 2008) Juney defeat.jpg|Sspine Juney's death (August 29, 2008) Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps_com-4924.jpg|The Hawk's defeat (September 18, 2008) Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat (in Tinker Bell) (September 18, 2008) Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|King Malbert's death (September 19, 2008) Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|Dr. Schaudenfraud's despair (September 19, 2008) Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-8337.jpg|Fifi's defeat (September 24, 2008) Img_0119.jpg|Newmann's death (September 29, 2008) Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf's death (October 28, 2008) Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|Makunga's defeat (November 7, 2008) Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10247.jpg|Penny's Agent's defeat (November 21, 2008) Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10398.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat (November 21, 2008) Screenshot_20180323-150910.png|Turkey's death (December 8, 2008) Sednna death.png|Sedessa's death (December 12, 2008) Tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-9829.jpg|Botticelli's death (December 19, 2008) Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Piella Bakewell's death (offscreen) (December 25 2008) 2009 Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10146.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam's presumed death (offscreen) (February 6, 2009) Egg_witch_death.png|Egg Witch/Brujo's death (March 20, 2009) Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg|Gallaxhar's death (March 27, 2009) Hemmerdeath.png|General Hemmer's death (May 1, 2009) up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles F. Muntz's death (May 29, 2009) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg|Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Iguanodon's defeat (July 1, 2009) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Carnivorous Plant's death (July 1, 2009) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg|The Quetzalcoatlus Pack's death (July 1, 2009) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|The Guanlongs' defeat (July 1, 2009) ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|Ankylosaurus's defeat (July 1, 2009) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-10069.jpg|Rudy's rehabillitation (July 1, 2009) IMG_5261.png|Skip's defeat (July 31, 2009) Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|FLDSMDFR's death (September 18, 2009) Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's presumed death (September 18, 2009) 9-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|B.R.A.I.N/The Fabrication Machine's death (September 9, 2009) Astro-boy-disneyscreencaps.com-9656.jpg|President Stone's defeat (October 23, 2009) Tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-7430.jpg|Rats' defeat (October 27, 2009) Tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg|Vidia's despair (in Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure) (October 27, 2009) Fantastic-mr-fox-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Boggis, Bunce, and Bean's defeat (November 13, 2009) Planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg|General Grawl's rehabilitation (December 4, 2009) Planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-9808.jpg|Profesor Kipple's defeat (December 4, 2009) Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death (December 11, 2009) Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9741.jpg|Lawrence's defeat (December 11, 2009) Alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-9528.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat (in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) (December 23, 2009) Gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2424.jpg|Snake's defeat (December 25 2009) Gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2602.jpg|Owl's defeat (December 25 2009) Gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2790.jpg|Fox's defeat (December 25 2009) 2010-presents 2010 Dr_Transistor_smashed_a_train.png|Dr Transistor's death (January 22, 2010) Arthur3-disneyscreencaps.com-11042.jpg|Maltazar's defeat (March 22, 2010) how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death (March 26, 2010) Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.jpg|Fifi's death (May 21, 2010) Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat (May 21, 2010) Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10004.jpg|Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear's defeat (June 18, 2010) despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair (July 9, 2010) Cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8643.jpg|Kitty Galore's defeat (July 30, 2010) Screenshot_20180327-132227.png|Mimicha's defeat (September 9, 2010) Max's_defeat.png|Max's defeat (September 9, 2010) Alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Tony's rehabillitation (September 17, 2010) Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8055.jpg|Vidia's rehabillitation (September 21, 2010) Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Metal Beak's presumed death (September 24, 2010) Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10121.jpg|Nyra's defeat (September 24, 2010) animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|Hunter's defeat (October 7, 2010) Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabillitation (October 21, 2010) Screenshot_20180323-144856.png|The Trix (Icy Darcy and Stormy)'s defeat (in Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure) (29 October 2010) megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Tithen/Hal Stewart's defeat (November 5, 2010) Cat-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-6679.jpg|Victor Costa's presumed death (November 16, 2010) Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10035.jpg|Mothe Gothel's death (November 24, 2010) Calabar's death.png|Calabar's death (December 5, 2010) Mayor_Brown_defeat.jpg|Mayor Brown's defeat (December 17, 2010) 2011 Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg|Tybalt's defeat and rehabillitation (January 23, 2011) rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's rehabilitation and Tortoise John's defeat (March 4, 2011) Night4.jpg|The Nightmare Train's defeat (March 22, 2011) Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat (April 1, 2011) Rio-disneyscreencaps_com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat (in the 1st Film) (April 15, 2011) Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg|Hansel and Gretel's defeat (April 29, 2011) Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg|Boss Wolf's death (May 26, 2011) Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|Wolf Army's death (May 26, 2011) Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death (May 26, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-534.jpg|Green Gremlin's death (June 24, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4707.jpg|Fred Pacer's death (June 24, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10109.jpg|Tony Trihull's death (June 24, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10171.jpg|Grem and Acer's defeat (June 24, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10271.jpg|Professor Zundap's defeat (June 24, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10327.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat (June 24, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10355.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat (June 24, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10358.jpg|Ivan's defeat (June 24, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10379.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat (June 24, 2011) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10382.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat (June 24, 2011) cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Miles Axlerod's defeat (June 24, 2011) winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6258.jpg|The Backson's defeat (July 15, 2011) The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (in the 1st film Live Action Movie) (July 29, 2011) Spookybuddies-disneyscreencaps.com-9601.jpg|Warwick the Warlock's despair (September 20, 2011) Ronal-the-barbarian-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Lord Volcazar's death (September 29, 2011) Monster-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-10039.jpg|Victor Maynott's defeat (October 12, 2011) Puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-9569.jpg|Jack & Jill's defeat (October 28, 2011) pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabillitation (November 19, 2011) pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's defeat (November 19, 2011) Adventures-tintin-disneyscreencaps.com-11110.jpg|Sakharine's defeat (December 21, 2011) Tex Richman gets kncock out.png|Tex Richman's defeat Zoe's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked).png|Zoe's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked) Ian Hawke's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked).png|Ian Hawke's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked) 2012 Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Morty and McGurk's rehabilitation (March 2, 2012) lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat (March 2, 2012) Screenshot_20180323-145922.png|Adolf Hitler's death (April 24, 2012) Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat (April 27, 2012) Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg|Black Bellamy's defeat and despair (April 27, 2012) Avengers-movie-screencaps.com-15620.jpg|Loki's defeat (in The Avengers 2012 film) (May 4, 2012) Meninblack3-movie-screencaps.com-10918.jpg|Boris the Animal's death (May 25, 2012) Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men's defeat (June 8, 2012) food-fight-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg|Lady-X's defeat (June 15, 2012) Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg|Mor'du's death (June 22, 2012) Zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Budzo's death (July 3, 2012) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8229.jpg|Squint's defeat (July 13, 2012) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Silas and Dobson's defeat (July 13, 2012) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg|Gupta and Raz's defeats (July 13, 2012) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Flynn's defeat (July 13, 2012) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8663.jpg|Captain Gutt's death (July 13, 2012) Bane's_death.jpg|Bane's death (in The Dark Knight Rises) (July 20, 2012) Kopponen_falling_to_his_doom.png|Kopponen's death (August 31, 2012) Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat (September 28, 2012) IMG_5312.png|Moreno's defeat (October 3, 2012) White_Wolf's_defeat.jpg|White Wolf's defeat (October 12, 2012) reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg|Troy's defeat (The Reef 2) (October 30, 2012) Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10328.jpg|King Candy's defeat (November 2nd, 2012) Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's death (November 21, 2012) 2013 Escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-9172.jpg|General Shanker's defeat (February 15, 2013) Monatella_disapears.png|Madame "Moanatella" Ghostier's despair (March 3, 2013) Oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13454.jpg|Theodora's despair (March 8, 2013) Oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13882.jpg|Evanora's defeat (March 8, 2013) Epic-movie-screencaps_com-3218.jpg|Dagda's death (May 24, 2013) Epic-movie-screencaps_com-10353.jpg|Mandrake's death (May 24, 2013) Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8093.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's despair and rehabilitation (June 16, 2013) Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8097.jpg|Snips and Snails' despair (June 16, 2013) Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10103.jpg|Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez's defeat (July 3, 2013) Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat (July 17, 2013) Screenshot_20180323-151210.png|Professor Zoom's death (July 30, 2013) Smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (in the 2nd film Live Action Movie) (July 31, 2013) Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|Ned and Zed's defeat (August 9, 2013) Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat (August 9, 2013) Justin-knights-valour-disneyscreencaps.com-9929.jpg|Heraclio's death (September 13, 2013) Khumba_Screenshot_2230.jpg|Phango's death (October 25, 2013) Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.jpg|Myles Standish's death (November 1, 2013) Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat (November 27, 2013) Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10636.jpg|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair (November 27, 2013) Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10962.jpg|Marshmallow's rehabilitation (November 27, 2013) Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-8523.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat and despair (in Monsters University) Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-9186.jpg|Johnny Worthington III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat 2014 Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7190.jpg|Street Rats' deaths (January 11, 2014) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Rat/Redline's death (January 11, 2014) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg|Fingers and Lucky's defeat (January 11, 2014) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|Knuckles’ death (January 11, 2014) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|King's defeat (January 11, 2014) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Norvius Raccon and Cardinal's despair (January 11, 2014) Joe's defeat.png|Joe's defeat (February 5, 2014) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot and his cowboybots's death (February 7, 2014) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg|Skeletrons' death (February 7, 2014) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10800.jpg|The Man Upstairs' rehabilitation (February 7, 2014) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10883.jpg|The Micro Managers' death (February 7, 2014) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg|Lord Business's rehabillitation (February 7, 2014) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11018.jpg|Good Cop/Bad Cop's rehabilitation (February 7, 2014) Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Mangler's death (February 25, 2014) Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8878.jpg|The Forbidden Arts's death (February 25, 2014) Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9693.jpg|King Tut and Ay's rehabilitation (March 7, 2014) Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9748.jpg|Robespierre's defeat (March 7, 2014) Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabillitation (March 7, 2014) Constatine defeated.jpg|Constatine's defeat (March 21, 2014) Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|Oppenheimer Bonito Port Starboard And Yang's defeat (April 1, 2014) Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation (April 1, 2014) Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|James Hook's defeat (April 1, 2014) Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Loggers' defeat (April 11, 2014) Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10612.jpg|Big Boss's death (April 11, 2014) Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10707.jpg|Nigel and Gabi's defeat (April 11, 2014) IMG 1405.PNG|Edwin Carbunkle's defeat (23 May 2014) Maleficent-disneyscreencaps.com-10197.jpg|King Stefan's death (May 30, 2014) Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10416.jpg|Drago Bludvist's defeat (June 13, 2014) Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10423.jpg|Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast's defeat (June 13, 2014) Planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat (July 18, 2014) Velskud_defeat.png|Velskud's death (July 31, 2014) Guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-12507.jpg|Ronan's death (August 1, 2014) suneo defeat.png|Suneo Honekawa's defeat (In Stand by Me Doraemon) (August 8, 2014) gian defeat.png|Takeshi "Gian" Goda's defeat (In Stand by Me Doraemon) (August 8, 2014) Shredder_Defeat.png|Shredder's death (in TNMT 2014) (August 8, 2014) Politea's death.jpg|Politea's death (4 September 2014) Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9854.jpg|Mr. Gristle's death (September 26, 2014) Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Archivald Snatcher's death (September 26, 2014) Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10528.jpg|Mr. Trout & Mr. Pickles' rehabillitation (September 26, 2014) Mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|Adagio Dazzle Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (The Dazzlings)'s defeat (September 27, 2014) The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2463.jpg|Chakal's death (October 17, 2014) Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg|Mr. Yama's defeat (November 7, 2014) Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10669.jpg|Professor Robert Callaghan's defeat (November 7, 2014) Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-8958.jpg|Octopis' defeat (November 26, 2014) Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-9421.jpg|Dave's defeat (November 26, 2014) Paddington_Screenshot_2560.jpg|Millicent Clyde's defeat (November 28, 2014) IMG_20180706_230215.jpg|Jimmy The Joker's death (November 28, 2014) 2015 Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2529.jpg|Roland's defeat (January 23, 2015) Shaun_The_Sheep_Screenshot_2315.jpg|A. Thumper's defeat (February 6, 2015) Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Burger-Beard's despair (February 6, 2015) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|Hawks' defeat (March 3, 2015) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7414.jpg|Fury, Chase and his Scout's rehabillitation (March 3, 2015) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation (March 3, 2015) Maya_The_Bee_Screenshot_2407.jpg|Buzzlina Von Beena's rehabillitation (March 8, 2015) Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11632.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (In the Live Action Movie) (March 13, 2015) Home-disneyscreencaps.com-9926.jpg|Boov's rehabillitation (March 27, 2015) Home-disneyscreencaps.com-9999.jpg|Smek And Kyle's rehabillitation (March 27, 2015) IMMELTINGOHWHATAWORLD!!!!.png|Eviline's death (April 10, 2015) Age-ultron-movie-screencaps.com-15079.jpg|Ultron's death (May 1, 2015) Little_Prince_Screenshot_2619.jpg|The Business Man's defeat (May 22, 2015) Nix's_death.png|David Nix's death (May 22, 2015) Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13233.jpg|Indominus Rex's death (June 12, 2015) Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Jangles' defeat (June 19, 2015) Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-8239.jpg|Villain-Con Villains' defeat (July 10, 2015) minions-disneyscreencaps.com-9594.jpg|Herb and Scarlet Overkil's defeat (July 10, 2015) 163_005.png|Mr. and Mrs. Griffin's defeat (July 30, 2015) Descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-12780.jpg|Maleficent's defeat (in Descendants) (July 31, 2015) Matias_defeat.png|Shaddy Slim/Don's defeat (August 20, 2015) Chiquis_defeated.png|Sweet Pea and The Cyclop's defeat (August 20, 2015) Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.png|Midnight Sparkle's rehabillitation (September 17, 2015) Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair (September 17, 2015) Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9196.jpg|Bat Cronies' defeat (September 25, 2015) Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9337.jpg|Bela's defeat (September 25, 2015) Slappy's_defeat.png|Slappy the Dummy's defeat (October 16, 2015) Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.jpg|The Red Baron's death (November 6, 2015) The-final-battle_(57).png|Mzingo's defeat (in Return of the Roar) (November 22, 2015) The-final-battle_(160).png|Chungu and Nne's defeats (in Return of the Roar) (November 22, 2015) The-final-battle_(163).png|Cheezi and Tano's defeats (in Return of the Roar) (November 22, 2015) The-final-battle_(164).png|Janja's defeat (in Return of the Roar) (November 22, 2015) Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|Lurleane and Pervis' death (November 25, 2015) Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7073.jpg|Bubbha's defeat (November 25, 2015) Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7075.jpg|Earl's defeat (November 25, 2015) Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8825.jpg|Frostbite and Windgust's defeat (November 25, 2015) Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8925.jpg|Downpour and Coldfront's defeat (November 25, 2015) Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap's defeat (November 25, 2015) Alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-8288.jpg|Agent James Sugg's defeat (December 18, 2015) Bankivoide's defeat and rehabillitation.png|Bankivoide's defeat and rehabillitation Matías El Oscuro Jiménez's defeat.png|Matías El Oscuro Jiménez's defeat Chiquis's defeat.png|Chiquis's defeat 2016 Norm_North_Screenshot_2382.jpg|Mr. Greene's defeat (January 15, 2016) Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death (January 29, 2016) Shaw_ed_an_edna_defeat.png|Shaw Ed and Edna's defeat (March 8, 2016) Vlcsnap-2016-07-12-22h13m29s562.png|Squint's defeat (in Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) (March 20, 2016) Zhong_defeat.png|Zhong's presumed death (April 14, 2016) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in The Live Action Movie) (April 15, 2016) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie's defeat (in The Live Action Movie) (April 15, 2016) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in The Live Action Movie) (April 15, 2016) Raegar's_death.jpg|Raegar's death (April 22, 2016) Ratchet_Clank_Screenshot_2363.jpg|Chairman Drek's death (April 29, 2016) Ratchet_Clank_Screenshot_2401.jpg|Dr. Nefarious' death (April 29, 2016) Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10558.jpg|Pig's despair (May 20, 2016) Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10600.jpg|Leonard Mudbeard and Ross's despair (May 20, 2016) Krang4.png|Krang's despair (June 3, 2016) Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Touch Tank Kids defeat (June 17, 2016) Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg|Cleveland Truck Drivers's defeat (June 17, 2016) IMG 5292 jpg.png|Fleshlumpeater's defeat (July 1, 2016) Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg|Viper's death (July 8, 2016) secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8216.jpg|Animal Control's defeat (July 8, 2016) Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|Snowball's rehabillitation (July 8, 2016) Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie's rehabillitation Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Douche and Darren's death (August 12, 2016) Kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10776.jpg|Raiden the Moon King's rehabillitation (August 19, 2016) IMG_5254.png|May's despair (September 9, 2016) Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Hunter's defeat and presumed death (September 23, 2016) Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-9014.jpg|Pigeon Toady's defeat and rehabilitation (September 23, 2016) Mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-7412.jpg|Gaia Everfree's defeat (September 24, 2016) Mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-8067.jpg|Gloriosa Daisy's rehabilitation (September 24, 2016) Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef and Creek's death (November 4, 2016) Elena-avalor-disneyscreencaps.com-7145.jpg|Shuriki's defeat (November 20, 2016) Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10974.jpg|Te-Ka/Te-Fiti's rehabillitation (November 23, 2016) Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's despair (November 23, 2016) Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2451.jpg|Regine Le Haut's defeat (December 12 , 2016) Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2485.jpg|Rudolph's despair (December 12 , 2016) Sing_2016_Screenshot_2665.jpg|Becky's despair (December 21, 2016) Sing_2016_Screenshot_2900.jpg|The Bears' defeat (December 21, 2016) Bubbleisha Crying.png|Bubbleisha's rehabilitation (October 25, 2016) 2017 Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2122.jpg|Sauron's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) (February 10, 2017) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2448.jpg|King Kong's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) (February 10, 2017) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2629.jpg|Lord Voldemort's defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) (February 10, 2017) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2634.jpg|Velociraptors' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) (February 10, 2017) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2638.jpg|Phantom Zone's Villains' defeat (February 10, 2017) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2648.jpg|Jaws' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) (February 10, 2017) Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|Joker and His Gang's rehabillitation (in The Lego Batman Movie) (February 10, 2017) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2888.jpg|Snake Clowns' defeat (February 10, 2017) Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_2346.jpg|Linnux's presumed death (February 24, 2017) Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_2398.jpg|Trey's defeat (February 24, 2017) Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_2404.jpg|Riff and Skozz and his Wolfs' rehabillitation (February 24, 2017) Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12479.jpg|Gaston's death (in The Live Action Movie) (March 17, 2017) IMG_3353.png|Lefou's rehabilitation (in live-action Movie) (March 17, 2017) Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-9042.jpg|Francis and Eugene Francis' rehabilitation (March 31, 2017) Gargamel_running_from_the_lake.png|Gargamel Azarel and Monty's defeat (in The Smurfs Lost Village) (April 7, 2017) Guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-13887.jpg|Ego's death (May 5, 2017) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.jpg|Melvin Snedly's defeat (June 2, 2017) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg|Professor Pippy P. Poopypants' defeat (June 2, 2017) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Turbo Toilet 2000's death (June 2, 2017) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9292.jpg|Talking Toilets' death (June 2, 2017) Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10581.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat (June 16, 2017) Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat (June 16, 2017) Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Clive's presumed death (June 30, 2017) Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's defeat (June 30, 2017) Spiderman-homecoming-movie-screencaps.com-11408.jpg|Shocker's defeat (in Spider-Man: Homecoming) (July 7, 2017) Spiderman-homecoming-movie-screencaps.com-14675.jpg|The Vulture defeat (July 7, 2017) Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2096.jpg|Anti-Virus Bot's death (July 28, 2017) Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2407.jpg|Smiler's defeat and despair (July 28, 2017) Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2318.jpg|Mayor Percival J. Muldoon's defeat (August 11, 2017) Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2326.jpg|Gunther and Heather's defeat (August 11, 2017) Darcy_Frozen.png|Darcy's defeat (August 25, 2017) RAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Pennywise/It's defeat (in IT 2017 Film) (September 8, 2017) Meowthra_becomes_mascot.png|Meowthra's rehabillitation (September 22, 2017) Lloyd_and_his_parents.png|Lord Gardmadon's defeat and rehabillitation (September 22, 2017) Grubber’s_defeat.png|Grubber's defeat (October 6, 2017) My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2611.jpg|The Storm King's death (October 6, 2017) My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2768.jpg|Tempest Shadow's rehabillitation (October 6, 2017) Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits defeat.png|Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits's defeat (Octuber 17, 2017) Hela's_Last_Stand.png|Hela's death (November 3, 2017) Wallace_Eastman_defeat.jpg|Wallace Eastman's death (November 3, 2017) Screenshot_20180522-011318.png|The Hunter's death (November 17, 2017) Thaddeus&Rufus8.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' rehabillitation (November 17, 2017) Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death (November 22, 2017) La_Sombra's_death.jpg|La Sombra's death (November 24, 2017) Ferdinand_2017_Screenshot_2838.jpg|El Primero's rehabillitation (December 15, 2017) IMG 0120 jpg.jpg|Russell Van Pelt's death (in 2017 Film) (December 20, 2017) 2018 Nooth_defeat.png||Lord Nooth's defeat (January 26, 2018) Dracula_Frozen.png|Dracula's defeat (February 9, 2018) Thomas Mcgregor is reformed now.png|Thomas McGregor's rehabilitation (February 9, 2018) 13DAF9C2-D88A-4EB8-B008-1C67FA211397.png|The Unnamed Soldier's defeat (April 13, 2018) Screenshot 20180420-165944.png|Moriarty's defeat (March 23, 2018) Scarletta Gateau's defeat and despair.png|Scarletta Gateau's defeat (April 27, 2018) IMG_20180618.png|Evelyn Deavor's defeat (June 15, 2018) fly Banzou fly.jpg|Banzou's death (July 20, 2018) 523E5110-5101-4B7A-9B3B-572043FC8EE6.png|Slade's defeat ( July 27, 2018) 77AC58D9-1EB6-49E3-A822-DD835DFDF28F.jpg|Justin Pin/ Ares' death (September 7, 2018) 2019 WEBSITE-9.jpeg|WEBSITE-9 Death (January 13, 2019)|link=(January 13, 2019) IMG 7542.png|Rex Dangervest's Death Category:Lists Category:Animated Films Category:Live Action Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Rehabillitations Category:Despairs